You Couldn't Do That On A Motorbike
by InsertWankyNameHere
Summary: Just a Sebtana PWP because Santana and Sebastian look so damn hot together in my head! Two words: Car. Lemons.


**Okay, I really wanted to try Sebtana because I like the idea of their hard exteriors colliding in a wanky kind of way! Big up to my Beta PhoebeRivera, who I fully intend to outdo in the sexy stakes (and changed nothing when I sent her this). Feel free to review and share anything or constructive criticism!**

Santana was seething. Something about Sebastian really riled her up. As she made her way to her prized, white Range Rover Sport, she span her keys around her finger; just wanting to get back to Brittany, but she kept to her word and gave Sebastian a real piece of her mind.

As the jittery Latina came into sight of her car she noticed a brand new Audi R8 Spyder parked at a reckless angle, rather close to her passenger side. She really wished she had come on her motorbike so she could have got away faster but it was too late for that. Santana clicked to unlock her car when she heard footsteps.

"I saw you ogling my car…you want to take it for a spin?" She could have guessed it would be _his_.

"You know, _Sebastian_, that is a gay car if I ever saw one," Santana said with a sneer. Sebastian, never one to be outdone, retorted;

"I'm sorry, that car is for lesbians only…oh wait!"

As the fiery Latina glared, Sebastian sauntered over to lean on her gleaming hood. 'Bad Move' Santana thought as she hoisted herself in; gracefully, she would say. She heard his chuckle even as she slammed her door shut. Just as she twisted to grab her seatbelt she heard the click of her front passenger side door. She whipped around so fast she was lucky not to get whiplash. She felt her brow crease as she watched him recline the seat and put his feet up on her pristine dashboard. 'Oh I really should have come on my motorbike.'

"What the FUCK do you think you are doing? GET OUT!"

Ignoring her demand he chuckled and turned the radio on.

**He's a one-stop shop, makes my panties drop. He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman**

Santana used her steering wheel controls to turn the radio off.

"Wow – even your car knows me!" Sebastian said with a grin, which earnt him a glare. He leant over the centre console, a shit-eating grin on his face. Santana had about had enough and the look he was giving her made her want to slap him silly… but she had a better way to get him out of her car – a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do, right?

"Wipe that look off your face or I'll do it for you!"

Despite the Latina giving Sebastian a death glare, he carried on undeterred.

"Oh? And how would you do that? Go 'all Lima Heights' on my ass?" he sneered with actual air quotations.

Santana laughed rather obnoxiously at Sebastian's impression – this was too easy.

"You bet I am."

With that the feisty Latina leant in quickly and pressed her lips to Sebastian's surprisingly soft ones. She felt, rather than saw, him tense but, to her surprise, instead of him lurching back and scrambling out of her car (like she had intended him to), he took his feet of the dash and lifted a hand to her soft, raven tresses and pulled her into the kiss; their lips now crushed together. Santana lost herself in Sebastian and obliged, without a second thought, when he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss and ran his tongue along her bottom lip. The Latina's pulse was racing and when their tongues met in their battle for dominance she felt a shock shoot straight from their joined lips down to her dripping core.

Santana NEVER loses so she hauled herself over the centre console, her lips never laving Sebastian's. As she straddled him she felt his erection press against her inner thigh. She shifted slightly and ground down, their hips meeting and a moan escaping both sets of bruised lips.

The Latina had never been so glad for the ridiculous Cheerios uniform when Sebastian ripped her underwear off and slipped a single finger into her. Santana knew she was losing the edge so she quickly undid Sebastian's trousers and pulled them and his boxers down to the middle of his thighs. Neither of them could wait any longer and as Santana sank down onto his throbbing member, he lifted his hips to meet hers, sharing a moan between their locked lips.

Santana kept their hips close as she adjusted and bit his lower lip; savouring the feeling of being so full. The Latina then lifted up until she was only encasing the head and then steadily lowered herself down, drawing a figure of eight with her hips. She kept up this technique, driving Sebastian crazy and their lips separated; sharing their breath; eyes locked in an intense battle for power. Just when the cheerleader thought she had gained the upper hand, Sebastian grabbed her hips and pumped up into her; his cock rubbing against her g-spot with every thrust. Santana's back arched involuntarily as a series of low, guttural moans escaped her lips – her eyes squeezed tight shut. She could feel him twitching inside of her as he got closer to the edge and she thought she was going to go delirious with pleasure. She felt that familiar coiling sensation in the pit of her abdomen as she gave in and let Sebastian take over the thrusting, circling her hips every time they met.

Sebastian's thrusts became frenzied as he got incredibly close to the edge and he could tell Santana was getting near by her heavy pants and moans. Never one to lose to a girl, he dropped a hand from her hips to quickly circle her clit. As soon as his fingers met her bundle of nerves Santana let out a scream and ground down into his hand, losing all pretence of any control. It was mere seconds before she went rigid, her face contorted in ecstasy and her hot, inner walls milking Sebastian's jerking member as he came. The feeling of his warm seed shooting inside her coupled with Sebastian's incessant movements threw her into a second, more powerful orgasm with barely a chance for her to catch a breath.

"Jesus," Santana panted – Sebastian still buried deep inside her.

When she finally caught her breath she lifted herself off the still panting Warbler. As she collapsed into the driver's seat she couldn't suppress the smirk that curled at the corner of her mouth when she saw her ripped panties hanging from the rear-view mirror. She rolled her head to look at Sebastian, who was wearing a smirk not dissimilar to her own. He pulled up his trousers and opened the passenger door. Just before he hopped out he turned back to say;

"You couldn't do that on a motorbike."


End file.
